bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BunnyloolRBLX/The Egg Hunt and the update is coming to Bee Swarm Simulator! (No Joke)
'People were talking about it some time ago, and some now. We just got some new proof that shows the update could be coming.' Ok, I know this is old news. But I just wanted to remind everyone about the egg hunt. Onett has a new place, AKA his 5th place. This could be mean the new update is coming as soon as the new Egg Hunt is released (Scrambled in Time). This might be a place where people are teleported so then they can do something there to collect the Egg(s) (yes, I know it's VERYYYYY unlikely, but there might be multiple eggs). We also have seen that Onett closed his inventory. Last time he did this in December, a few days after, an update was released! Note: This does not mean that the update will be released at the same exact time the Egg Hunt is started. Onett can release the update before the Egg Hunt, then makes a script that once it's time for the Egg Hunt to get started, the servers change so there are eggs, or a portal appears where the Beehive Egg can be collected.. Onett might be taking a long time with the update to make sure the game will work, and not break or not give the egg once you find this. This is (probably) why the 11/23 update took soooo long. Onett had to work on the Beesmas update so he could publish it on time. This means that the update 99.999999999% will be released before the Egg Hunt comes out or when it comes out (more likely). The Egg Hunt will likely start at least a few days before Easter... So then next update will (99.99999%) NOT be after April, even though it feels like it. 'What if Bee Swarm Simulator is removed from or actually not in the 2019 Egg Hunt?' Well, that is really unlikely. We already seen hints for it. The Beehive Egg, a (few) new place(s), and badges that seem sketchy. Keep in mind, most game make weird badges as Egg placeholders. For example, in Jailbreak, there was a badge for "Meet The Creators", but it was really a placeholder badge for that crown... remember that rigged event, Ready Player One? Some eggs are just decoys, and this could be a decoy egg, and Onett is just adding random places just to make people think that it's in Bee Swarm Simulator. Although that can be the case, that is very unlikely. It could also be an egg for another game..... and if it is.. THAT IS VERY SAD! Y ISNT IT IN THE EGG HUNT AHHHHHHHHDSAFGDSGHKFDSGDFGA But let's investigate if Bee Swarm Simulator was removed from the Egg Hunt. Why could it be removed????? Well, as we know, Onett might takes over 2 months to release an actual update.. and I don't think Roblox would really like to delay the Egg Hunt only because Onett is taking too long. But Onett is a hard working person, and I'm pretty sure he is working as hard as he can on updates. Another senario could be that Onett (somehow) scripted the scripts for the Egg Hunt COMPLETELY wrong, he might take too long, and therefore, his game wouldn't be in the egg hunt. 'I don't want to hear about the Egg Hunt now. What is going to be in the update?' Some of the stuff in the update is gifted bees getting buffed. The Photon Bee will instantly convert all of the pollen collected from the Beamstorm, and the Tabby Bee's "Scratch" ability is being buffed. I also heard that there is a Robo bear coming and group quests... Check this blog post for more information: https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Charisk_Dreemurr/BSS_Possible_Update_Checklist 'Conclusion' That's all I have for now. If you have any suggestions, let me know! This is my first blog post I made. And a quick question! How do you guys think people will be able to get the egg? Will it be easy? Will it be hard? Do you think it will need quests in order to be completed? 'Links of leaks' Egg Leaks - https://web.roblox.com/games/2927795896/AVENGERS-EGGS-Egg-Hunt-2019-Scrambled-in-Time-L If I can get more links, I'll put it here! Onett's inventory is currently private. HoneyEgg.PNG|The Honey Egg (most likely to be found in Bee Swarm Simulator) This is awesome.png|This is a picture of Onett's inventory before it was private. (I found this on INeedHelp010's blog) Category:Blog posts